Spicy Nick's Birthday
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: I'm so sorry for this. I had to do something before my sins burn with the spice. The spice of a certain fox that has a holiday. That was created by the EVVIIIILLLLLLLLLL (but amazing) FeverWildeHopps.


The sun rises in the middle of day on the land of Zootopia. The harsh cold of winter was starting to die down as more of the citizens start to wonder out of the streets. They finally could wear some light clothes as the sun was warm and the wind was no longer blowing its harsh coldness. Though the mammal citizens had stayed in their homes in the few days cause of the serve cold that hitted a couple of days ago, it still had Zootopia's finest police department doing their jobs to protect the city of crimes no matter how cold it was. The result of the days made many of the police officers working hard for chances of getting a break from the horrible winter. Even if it was just for one day they still kept going to earn that break to rest at home and get warm. After the days of the cold finally had passed the chief of police had now issued some day breaks for the ones that worked the hardest. One of them was none other than the bunny cop herself Judy Hopps.

Judy was spending her break with another officer who also was one of the few that got a break. Her very own boyfriend fox hustler turned cop Nick Wilde. She was in her casual outfit of black shorts and white shirt while in his own apartment and her body rests on a big green couch he recently bought for them two while she was resting her head on a couch pillow. The bunny's eyes was glued to the tv as she was watching a show all about a game about some thrones. She was enjoying it but something was still missing. Her fox wasn't even here yet. It was only thirty minutes ago when he left to get some food for them. "I hope Nick ain't caught in traffic." Judy said with a hint of worry to her tone. She still was watching her show as a fennec fox lord was slapping the sense and sass out a prince looking boy hare that was very pretty to his own mind. She looks on her phone as she wanted to see when the final season will come out for this show.

As soon as her ICarrot turned on the time showed on her lock screen that it was almost close to one o'clock. It also showed the date of today. January fourteenth. She swiped up to unlock the screen and started to do her quick typing and research. Just as the search bar was ready to be typed she stopped and thinked. The date. The number itself. Even the date itself made her question about it. The more that Judy kept thinking her answer started to slowly become clear. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Oh no." Her ears flopped down to the back of her head. "It's not only that day. It's bigger than that." She says in fear as she started to rose her body up from the comfy couch. "It's Nick's Spicy Birthday Day!" She screamed as her nightmare was becoming true. Every month of the fourteenth Nick will always dress like the hottest spiciest fox ever created in the land of the free as it became a tradition for him for reasons unknown. Rumors stated that a bunny with a fox tail had created Nick to become the spiciest fox of all. Maybe it's true or maybe it isn't. The point is that Nick will bring extra spice into his Birthday as he does. Judy knew that she would be doomed from the hotness of her foxy boyfriend. Could she escape his spicy clutches though? Her answer came to her with the sound of the door knob turning.

Her head and body turned towards the door as the door knob turned and the wooden door started to open with a creak. Her bunny heart was going faster and faster to what waits behind that door. Is it sheer spicy terror? Is it a just a prank? Her head was swimming with thoughts before the door opened all the way. The only thing that greeted Judy was a large pink cake with decorated white frosting that circled around the cake in squiggly lines. The bunny tilted her head in pure confusion. A delivery? Nick never mentioned anything about a delivery. "Hello?" She walked over to the cake to see if anyone was behind this massive cake. It was as big as her with ears up. She looked behind the pink sugary treat with no one greeting her. Judy just wanted an answer and she wasn't getting nothing.

She looked at the cake and figured someone must had mailed Nick the cake. Judy thought of many possibilities. His mother would had done something like this since mothers are known to be overboard with birthdays of their children. Could it be Judy's own mother as like a welcome to the family gift? Finnick may be Nick's annoying friend but he does care for Nick deeply. She kept going on thinking as she looked up and down for a note or anything written in frosting. The only clue that she found was a note that was laying at the bottom layer of the cake. She got on one knee and picked up the small piece of paper with her reading out loud. "Congrats on being a lucky mammal." She said it then again with a question in mind as to what this meant. Why was a cake being cryptic to her.

Just before she could even stand up a red orange colored mammal appeared at the top of the cake being covered in frosting and cake. She fell on her butt and looked up to see the green eyed fox. It was Nick. Her fox who was wearing no shirt but only red devil colored panties with the back of it saying "Hot Fox". He licked his lips at Judy who knew her life has come to an end. "Hey Judy. Back from my shopping." He smirks while acting sexy as always with Judy getting up and having some cake on her shirt. "Nick not like this! Two holidays in once is too much!" She said to try to reason with the spicy fox with him laughing at her response. "Oh Judy. You should always learn that I shall always have a Spicy Nick Day." He continues as his tail swings back and forth in a quick motion with Judy not taking notice. "You got some cake on your shirt. I'll fix it." Right before the bunny could escape her fate the fox lovers of hers jumps on her and was on top of her. He does his devilish smirk and licks a bit of cake off of her cheek with her gasping. "Have mercy Nick. No spice!" She pleaded with him but to no point. "Can't get a spicy gift huh? It's ok. I'll give you a spicy present." The door shuts with Judy knowing her end from hot sexy devil like fox who was enjoying his day. His spicy Birthday.

[EPILGOUE (Not recommended to read but if you do I'm sorry for this part).]

The blue bunny writer with a black beanie on his that has his blue ears sticking out of holes he made on top of it for them sighed in relief as he finally got to write the story. The story of Spicy Nick and on his birthday too. A two in one. He was relieved in finishing it. The blue bunny looked at his work and folded the letter til it was a small folded flat square. He got on his dark blue hoodie with surgical mask and blue party shades with pants also on and he goes outside of his home in Tundratown. The outside on his yard was a catapult that was ready to launch anything on it. He smiles from within the mask and gets on the circle of it. The blue bunny then pulled the lever and got launched far into the sky with quick speed.

A gray rabbit with a long fox tail with only a black shirt with green tropical artwork on it and blue jeans sat on her chair on her desk in her room thinking with a pencil in hand in a region unknown cause she is mysterious as heck. She thought of an idea. Maybe continue that one comic about Judy and Nick? Maybe keep drawing and collabing with others? Maybe make another art of herself? Her ideas was flooding but it all crashed down as the blue bunny crash into her window and slides into the wall with a thud. She didn't get fazed by it but looked as he got up and gave her the letter. She looked and folded it open to read it. Minutes passes as she keeps reading. A good ten minutes of it and the blue bun was sweating and being afraid. She finished and looked at him and said those words. Those words would be powerful enough to boost morale. To defeat the enemies. The words would be so powerful that anyone would steal a letter with those words instead of the Declaration of Indepence. Those words would define all of the laws of the universe and make them powerful words be part of the laws. The words that made the bunny feel honor, pride, joy, and above all else he felt as if he was knighted.

"Hey. That's mildly adequate." She says.

(I warned you.)

(Gray rabbit- FeverWildeHopps)

(Blue bunny- SpazzieBunnie)

(Nick and Judy- The minds of Rich Moore and Byron Howard that they ship.)


End file.
